


A Royal Performance

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Incest, Pinescifica, Sex, Thicc Falls, Thiccverse, Twincest, Voyeurism, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: The stage is set as lovers engage in a performance fit for a queen.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 27





	A Royal Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a very anticipated piece by Frostbiteboi. Finally plunging whole heartedly into this ship, I figured i would make something special for the occasion. 
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1785543
> 
> https://thiccversebeyond.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3538
> 
> https://twitter.com/Frostbiteboi1/status/1314256908044337152?s=19

Moonlight filtered through the window, filling the room with its soft natural lighting. The bed in the middle of the room was cascaded in its glow, as if it was a spot light illuminating the performers and audience on the soft and cushioned stage.

The bed rocked back and forth rhythmically as the headboard banged against the wall and the frame let out a cacophony of squeaks. This was juxtaposed by the sound of moans and gasps emanating from the actors as they continued performing for their most auspicious guest. 

The busty brunette laid on her back, her long hair strewn about the mattress in a wild mess. Her shirt covered her torso partly with her ample bosom only half contained as one breast was held within the garment and the other freed when her co-star suckled on it while they were in the first act of their performance. They bounced and moved in sync with their passionate movements.

The male lead towered over her as he thrusted his hips into her, gripping her thighs and propping them up as his member caused a notable bulge in her belly every time he went into her. Their choreography was spectacular, as it was one that was perfected over many years of practicing with one another. 

Their audience of one looked on with great joy as she watched the two players continue their perverse play. The blonde heiress laid there naked, front row center, to the show of a lifetime. Well, perhaps that was an exaggeration as she was privy to such showings on a regular basis. 

Some nights they switched up the performances as they mostly did their plays ad libbed. Other times they allowed for audience participation and she got to be in the spotlight between them. Some nights she was the leading lady able to perform with the Adonis of a man or the Goddess of the woman in front of her, while the other performer sat to the side and cheered them on. Often, the statuesque man would outdo himself and cause one of the ladies to fall faint, only for the other to step in as an understudy to help him finish his scene. 

No matter the night, the scene, or the players, all members involved loved what they were privy to seeing and experiencing. But like every show, they were about at the climax.

The muscular man began panting as his hips picked up speed and his thrusts became more erratic. His leading lady for the evening moaned along with him as her breasts swayed in time with his thrusts. Their lone audience member looked on with anticipation as she propped herself up for a better view of the final act. 

With one final thrust he came in his co-star. The blonde watched as his cock, unable to fit in his partner, throbbed and pulsed, filling the brunette to the brim. The players shared in a blissful orgasm that sent shivered through them both. They panted and breathed heavily before the man leaned down to kiss his leading lady for the evening with love and passion. This was usually how the two would end their performances, congratulating one another on a job well done and having the pleasure to act out their scene with one another. 

Once their kiss broke, their audience member scooted closer, giving her own appreciation for the show they gave her. She kissed the large brunette man first, tongues intertwining with soft hums of pleasure filling their mouths. She followed up by leaning down to kiss the actress who embraced the blonde in a hug and gave a much more lively kiss back as she still desired more affection as she came down from her orgasm.

"You two are truly the best actors I have ever been privy to witness. Just so raw and natural."

"Well it's always a pleasure to perform for you, Ms. Northwest," the large and burly man said as his breathing steadied. 

"Abso-freakin-lutely. The Pines Twins Acting Troupe is always ready to give a show to our favorite patron," the busty brunette added on. 

"I am truly blessed then. Now, how about an encore with a lucky member from the audience?" the blonde asked as she adjusted herself sticking her ass in the air to better present her dripping wet pussy. 

The actor pulled out of his sister, letting his seed spill forth onto the bed. He moved over to position himself to the bountiful blonde's backside, grasping it firmly with his strong hands. His co-star looked on with a starry gaze and a wide smile as she took up the role of the audience member. 

"I think I'm up for it. After all, the show must go on," he said, as he pressed his tip to her slit and thrusted to enter her soft folds. 


End file.
